


Loss of Innocence

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Babysitter AU, Babysitter!Rey, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Missionary Position, Single Dad Ben!, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: Every guy had a list of fantasies: the pinup girl with the hourglass figure like Bazine, his late wife; the secretary with her glasses and tight skirt; and, near the top of the list, was the babysitter—barely legal, petite, and innocent. Rey fit the bill to perfection.
Relationships: Past Ben Solo/Bazine - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	Loss of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I have become obsessed with the Babysitter!Au - thank you to all the betas/alphas who helped me with this story! Let me know what you think!

Ben Solo finally pulled out of the parking lot of his real estate office after a long, productive day. He had thought his day would be longer, but scheduled showings went quicker than anticipated and he was more than grateful to be heading home. It had been hard to get back to the daily grind after his wife had unexpectedly died suddenly in a car accident two years ago. The only silver lining was that their son, thirteen months-old had been home with him at the time of the accident. Now three years old, Kylo was waiting for him at home in the care of his babysitter.

Although he was lonely and missed a woman’s companionship, Ben found it almost impossible to think about getting back out in the dating scene but craved a connection emotionally and physically. Despite his hesitation, he was still young at thirty-two and sometimes found himself fantasizing about having sex with a woman he had seen on the street or had met in the office. 

Maybe someday he would find someone he could bring into their lives to satisfy his emotional needs and sexual desires along with the desire to have a positive female figure in his son's life, though no one could replace Bazine. Perhaps someday, he could find someone to at least partially fill the tremendous void left by the drunk driver who took his wife from him. In the meantime, he sure needed a release.

* * *

With Kylo asleep, Rey wandered down the hall to the threshold of Mr. Solo's bedroom. She had seen his bedroom only one other time when Mr. Solo had given her a tour of the house earlier during her first time babysitting. Mr. Solo worked with her stepdad, so when his other babysitter went to college, he asked if she was interested. Always looking for more ways to make money, Rey had agreed.

Rey's curiosity about her employer got the best of her. The door ajar, she tentatively stepped inside. It was a large simply-furnished master suite with a single bureau, two nightstands framing a four-poster bed, and a love seat at the opposite end of the room. The impeccable details and soft coloring had a woman's touch—Mr. Solo's late wife.

Rey wondered what it would be like to be married to Mr. Solo. He was, after all, very good-looking and successful. There was a picture of his wife on the bureau. Rey looked in the mirror and couldn't help but measure herself against the woman in the picture. 

While Mrs. Solo was tall and curvaceous, Rey was petite and had small, b-cup breasts. Mrs. Solo had long lustrous, dark hair; Rey had mid-length chestnut hair. When Mr. Solo looked at her, did he see the daughter he never had or a tight, young teen he fantasized about late at night?

She walked past the master bathroom and into the walk-in closet, she detected his scent, triggering an unexpected reaction from her body, her heart quickening as her cheeks flushed with a mixture of excitement and arousal. One side of the closet was virtually empty, his late wife's side, while several suits and sport coats hung on the other side along with a tie rack, a large number of folded dress shirts of different colors, dress pants, and a shoe rack with several pairs of different styles and colors.

As she thought about the man who owned the clothes, Rey felt a stirring between her legs that made her blush. A senior in high school who reached her eighteenth birthday just a few months earlier, Rey was still a virgin. She had allowed her boyfriend to touch her breasts through her bra, and she had felt him through his pants, but her sexual "experience" ended there. 

Instead, she satiated her urges late at night with her own fingers. What startled her was that two nights ago, as she touched herself and worked her way to a climax, her thoughts settled on Mr. Solo. It hadn't been planned, but the image of her employer taking her innocence sent her over the edge in record time.

She looked at her watch. Not expecting him for another hour or so, she continued her exploration, peeking into drawers while looking for nothing in particular. Taking one of his t-shirts in her hands, the cotton soft to the touch, Rey brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply. His scent was intoxicating and filled her mind with naughty thoughts that sent a shiver down her spine, her virgin pussy tingling in response. 

She couldn't wait until she got home; she had to come right here and now, in his bedroom surrounded by everything he owned. Did she want to be owned by him, she wondered.

* * *

Ben entered the house and quickly noticed the stillness in the air—no television, no crying three-year-old, no teenager on the telephone. She must be upstairs putting Kylo to bed, he thought. He decided not to call out her name just in case Kylo was already asleep. Making it to the top of the stairs, he heard a noise that surprised him, a soft moan coming from down the hall.

First, Ben peeked inside his son's bedroom and found the toddler sound asleep. He closed the door and continued softly down to the end of the hall, his ears tuned to the soft, muffled sounds coming from his bedroom. As he drew nearer, the source of the sounds became quite obvious. His heart-rate quickened as a tingling sensation passed through his body as he heard the soft moans of pleasure coming from the mouth of his babysitter, Rey.

He stayed out of sight, standing beside his bedroom’s doorway. His mouth felt like cotton as he hardly believed what he witnessed. Rey was on his bed, her skirt bunched at her hips as her fingers caressed her still panty-covered pussy. Ben's cock grew rapidly in his pants to the point where it ached. But what blew him away was when Rey brought one of his t-shirts to her nose and inhaled deeply as she lightly caressed her sex.

"Fuck me," he mouthed, his hand unconsciously adjusting himself to relieve his straining cock.

Every guy had a list of fantasies: the pinup girl with the hourglass figure like Bazine, his late wife; the secretary with her glasses and tight skirt; and, near the top of the list, was the babysitter—barely legal, petite, and innocent. Rey fit the bill to perfection.

Rey slipped a hand underneath her pink panties, her soft girlish moans echoing in Ben's ears. 

"Please," she said, barely above a whisper, with her eyes shut and her fingers busy, "please, Mr. Solo, fuck me."

Rey moaned again as Ben's mind raced. She was so close to breaking him, and she didn't even know it.

"I'll be naughty for you... if you teach me."

Ben hadn't had sex in two years, and there was a tight young teen on his bed touching herself while fantasizing about him. What was he supposed to do?

He waited a few moments before opening the door all the way, allowing it to bump against the wall lightly. Startled by the sound, Rey sat up and quickly pushed her skirt down.

"Mr. Solo," she panted, pale white skin flushed in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry I'm in your bedroom. It's just—"

Ben closed the gap between them as Rey sat on the side of his bed, her face almost level with his crotch. "I saw what you were doing."

"I'm sorry," she started, searching for an explanation that didn't lead to total embarrassment.

Ben placed his fingers on her mouth, silencing her. The warmth of her skin and the fullness of her lips triggered something deep within his limbic brain, it was exhilarating. Ben sat next to her and leaned in, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Reaching down, he grazed his hand over the soft skin of her inner thigh, lifting her skirt in the process.

Rey's breathing was erratic, the swell of her pert breasts rising and falling as Mr. Solo touched her lips, sending electric shocks all over her body. This was what she had wanted but could never have hoped for; yet, here she was in his bedroom... with him. What was he going to do to her? What wouldn't she do for him? 

The feel of his hands on her coupled with his musky scent in the air made it hard for her to breathe. She watched his hand slowly, hungrily, traverse her thigh. When he reached the gusset of her panties, he lightly grazed his fingers along the length of her slit and lingered on her clit each time. How did he know exactly where to touch her, she wondered. She wanted to scream out as she clenched the bedsheets in her tiny fists, relishing the feel of his fingers rubbing her pussy more expertly than even herself.

"This is what you were doing before I got home, wasn't it?" he asked, relentless in caressing her.

"Yes," she choked out breathlessly.

"Did you come yet?" he asked.

The question surprised her and it took a moment for her to answer. "No," she muttered, shaking her head.

Without another word, Mr. Solo brought his hand up to Rey's mouth and placed three fingers between her lips. Pausing only momentarily, Rey took them in; then, he slipped his hand under her panties and began to slowly and delicately rub the length of her parted outer lips. She shuddered in response as Mr. Solo brushed her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck. 

Instinctively, Rey spread her legs as the feeling of another person touching her most private parts sent her head spinning, a wanton lust taking over. Still teasing her, his fingers finding every inch of her pussy except her clit, Mr. Solo used his other hand to quickly unbutton her blouse to reveal a pink bra covering pert breasts. Rey's body immediately responded to his touch as her nipples hardened between his fingers.

"Oh, God," she moaned as his fingers finally circled her clit.

His hand moved from her breasts to her neck, squeezing gently as her hips began to grind in response to his touch. At the same time, Rey wanted to scream out but loved how he was in complete control of her body. A tingling sensation began in her toes and fingers as a familiar but heightened sensation emanated from her gut. Then in an instant, her orgasm overtook her with a force unlike anything she could have imagined. 

Rey felt his hot breath on her ear as he encouraged her to let go and come… for him. Mr. Solo's strong arms held her close as her body shook with an emotional intensity that was almost too much to endure. When she finally came down from her blissful orgasm, the aftershocks deliciously rippling through her body, Mr. Solo released her to stand at the side of the bed. What was immediately evident to Rey was the enormous bulge in Mr. Solo's trousers. He looked down at her, his eyes so intense and commanding, as if he was on the verge of losing control yet completely in control.

He gazed down at his babysitter sprawled on the bed with her skirt bunched at her hips, panties wet from her orgasm, and eyes wide as she stared at the bulge in his pants. At that moment, he knew what he wanted, and he was going to have it. As he unzipped his fly, Rey's eyes widened, her mouth agape in surprise as he slowly released his cock.

Rey watched in amazement as Mr. Solo took out his cock. It was thick, with a large head and bulging veins, his balls hanging heavy and low. She didn't know exactly why, but she thought it was beautiful. Although she hadn't seen her ex-boyfriend's, she was quite sure it was dwarfed by Mr. Solo's. Rey wanted to touch it but was afraid to do so without permission.

Rey looked up, an apprehensive look on her face. "Go ahead," he prompted, barely above a whisper.

Wrapping her small hand around the shaft, Rey was surprised at how warm it was to the touch.

"Stroke it," he said, more a command than a request.

Not quite sure how hard or fast to do it, Rey held him firmly in her hand and tentatively began to stroke his thick shaft.

"Good girl," he groaned, completely turned on by watching this innocent girl stroking his cock.

Rey relaxed a bit after receiving the reassuring words. Although she had watched some porn clips on the Internet out of curiosity, she was hopelessly inexperienced. She had no idea how far he wanted to take this; even more frightening, she wasn't sure how far she was willing to go.

Ben couldn't wait any longer. He gently took her hand away, and pushed his slacks down over his hips. The look on Rey's face made his cock twitch in response. She looked apprehensive, but the lust in her eyes was undeniable.

"Have you ever given a blow job?" he asked, his heart racing in anticipation.

Reys swallowed hard and shook her head.

Ben surmised as much; if his cock could get any harder, it surely would have. "Stick out your tongue," he said.

Rey could feel her face flush, partly from embarrassment and partly from excitement. Here she was in Mr. Solo's bedroom, about to do something she had never done before but had fantasized about so often since beginning to work for him. 

_ Will I do it right,  _ she wondered. 

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Mr. Solo wasted little time as he placed the head of his cock on her tongue and slid it slowly across the warm, wet surface. She looked up and was startled by the hunger in his eyes. She knew then that this wouldn't be enough to satisfy this man; she also knew that this wouldn't be enough to satisfy her either. He moaned gutturally as he slid his thick member over her tongue again, allowing her to taste his musky goodness.

He turned her head, a hand holding her hair out of her face, and ordered, "Open your mouth."

Rey obediently did as told, and he placed the bulbous head between her lips. Instinctively, she closed her lips around him, her tongue flush against the underside of his cock; it was then Rey realized his size. He was thick and felt heavy in her mouth.

"Keep your tongue just like that," he said softly.

Rey looked up at him as he slowly, deliberately, pushed deeper into her mouth. He was so big she felt like she couldn't possibly take any more, then he retreated until just the head was inside. 

She desperately wanted to gasp for air but his hold on her was firm as he pushed into her mouth again, this time going further until she felt him against the back of her throat. She gagged on him, her saliva covering his shaft. All the while, he stayed inside her, not letting her get the air she needed. Rey retook him as he pushed further and further until he was as deep as he could go.

"Relax," he commanded, "...breathe through your nose, open your throat."

Rey tried to relax her shoulders and her throat as Mr. Solo slowly pushed further into her mouth until she felt him pass far into the back. She wanted to gag again, but as he pressed against her, she closed her eyes and allowed it to happen.

"Oh, fuck!" he grunted. "Yeah, take it," he murmured, almost like a chant.

Before Rey knew it, her lips were at the base of his shaft. He let go of her hair and she pulled off of his cock with an unceremonious pop. She spat out the excess saliva down his cock and wrapped her tiny hand around him and gasped for air as if she had just come up from underwater. It was uncomfortable but also incredibly erotic to be used this way.

"Suck my cock."

Not exactly sure how to proceed, Rey tried to imagine what would feel good. Her fingers were still around the base of his cock and feeling it throb in her hand, she took him into her mouth, relishing the taste of his skin on her tongue. The feel of Mr. Solo's thick manhood between her lips as she slowly bobbed up and down on him gave her a tingling sensation between her legs; she reached down, fingers slipping in the evidence of her arousal.

Abruptly, Mr. Solo took hold of his cock and lifted it out of the way. "Lick my balls."

Wanting to please him, Rey tentatively licked Mr. Solo's balls that hung low below his shaft. Then, with a little encouragement, she took the first one, then the other into her mouth.

"Yes," he hissed, "suck harder."

She complied, sucking his balls into her mouth and pulling them away from his body. There was something incredibly sensual about the act, how trusting he was and how vulnerable. 

After a few moments, Mr. Solo placed his cock back in her mouth. This time, Rey picked up a rhythmic tempo as she fondled his balls, taking him deeper and deeper down her throat. She looked up as she slurped, and by the look in his eyes, she could tell Mr. Solo wasn't finished with her by a long shot. He wanted her and although she was a little scared, she wanted Mr. Solo to be her first.

Ben moved away from her and hurriedly disrobed, smiling to himself when he saw the look on Rey's face—first apprehension, then lust. She began taking off her blouse when he stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. He wanted to do it. Her blouse was already unbuttoned, revealing that pink bra and the swell of her pert breasts covered in her saliva. 

He lifted her to her feet and realized just how petite this young girl was as she barely reached his shoulders. He leaned down, and as he kissed her sweet lips, pushed her blouse off her shoulders, then deftly removed her bra.

Mr. Solo's kisses were soft, but there was a hint of restrained desire in them that gave Rey butterflies in her stomach. When he freed her tits, she fought the urge to cover them with her hands. Before she could read his face, he turned her around to face the bed. She felt the heat of his body on her back and his breath on her neck as he pushed her skirt to the floor. Rey waited for his kisses on the back of her neck but, instead, was startled and excited when he yanked her pink panties down quickly.

"Turn around," he growled.

Rey stepped out of the clothes gathered at her feet and turned unhurriedly to face him. Did he think she was pretty, she wondered. She knew her body was nothing like his late wife's. Rey got her answer as she looked into his eyes, raging with an intensity, unlike anything she had ever known. His hand, absently wrapped around his cock, stroked leisurely as he looked at her. In that one gesture, indicating his desire and ownership.

Ben took in the sight of the eighteen-year-old babysitter. She had smooth, white skin with a hint of a tan, toned legs leading up to a firm, heart-shaped ass and a trim, dark triangle of hair providing a teasing hint of her womanhood. She had a flat belly, a result of her youth and cheerleading; small breasts with nipples erect, begging to be sucked; and a youthful face that was at once cute and alluring. Rey was exactly what he needed.

He closed the distance between them, and in one fluid motion kissed her with such urgency she gasped in his mouth. His mouth trailed down her body to suckle her hard nipples, eliciting a delicious moan. A hand caressed her pussy, feeling how wet she was for him.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear.

"Please," she whispered.

He pushed her down on the bed, forceful enough to communicate the seriousness of his desire, but not so brutal as to sever the growing intimacy between them. Ben reached into the bedside table and pulled out a recently purchased unopened box of condoms. Feeling impatient, he ripped it open, pulled out a single packet, and tossed the box to the floor. As he unrolled the condom down his shaft, he got a good look at the girl's moist pussy as she sprawled out on his bed, legs open and inviting.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Ben climbed onto the bed between Rey's legs and kissed his way up her body, licking her sensitive nipples along the way as his shaft rested heavily on her stomach. 

Kneeling between her legs so he could watch his cock penetrate her, Ben placed the tip at her entrance making Rey gasp. He watched her closely to read her reactions. Her eyes were transfixed on the point where their bodies met. He felt his cock throbbing in time with his racing heartbeat as he aligned his shaft with the heat of her womanhood. 

Pushing forward, he immediately met resistance, she was so tight. He would take her virginity, he realized; a small part of her would forever belong to him.

As Mr. Solo leaned over her, Rey felt a sudden pain as her body gave way against the force of his manhood. She bit her lower lip, drawing blood, the pain between her legs both alarming and sensual as she knew what it meant. The discomfort soon subsided to a dull ache as the two of them lay motionless, Mr. Solo's cock halfway inside her. Soon even the ache subsided until the only feeling she was aware of was her pussy being stretched by his thickness. 

Instinctively, Rey wrapped her legs around him and pulled him further inside as if trying to feed a growing hunger. Slowly, methodically, Mr. Solo edged deeper and deeper until their bodies kissed.

"Oh," she gasped as he buried his cock to the hilt, the friction against her clit sending shockwaves through her body.

Mr. Solo stayed there, buried deep for what seemed an eternity like he was waiting for something. When Rey's hips began to gyrate against him involuntarily, she realized what he had been waiting for—her. Rey's rotating hips provided the most delicious sensations. He pulled back slightly, causing her to take in a sharp breath from the sudden change in feeling, and just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, he slowly thrust back in.

"Oh, God!" she said aloud as their bodies touched.

He pulled back again, this time a little further, then slowly thrust back into her, a low mewl involuntarily escaping her lips. The feeling of her body being filled was so overwhelming that she thought she couldn't possibly stand it for much longer. He stayed there for a moment, deep inside. Rey heard him breathing deeply, apparently laboring to maintain control. 

He pulled out until just the head was inside and grabbed her by the shoulders before thrusting into her with more momentum causing her to cry out and lift her hips to meet him. Rey clung to Mr. Solo's back as he began to piston in and out of her at a steady pace that sent her head spinning. She couldn't believe it, but she could feel a second orgasm approaching as her employer fucked her with increasing earnestness. 

It wasn't until she was on the verge of coming that she realized she had been moaning loudly with each hard thrust. He must have sensed she was close because he moved her legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, an angle that had her feeling every inch of him. His rhythm never faltered, but the force of his thrusts grew deeper and more rough as her orgasm approached. 

Rey felt herself sink into the bed as she lost herself in the throes of a mind-numbing orgasm. As waves of pleasure wracked her body, she became aware of Mr. Solo's uneven grunts of pleasure, his tempo hastening as he grabbed her ass and lifted her to him, his body shuddering in response to his own, powerful orgasm.

Never had Ben experienced anything so erotic, so consuming as this—taking this girl's virginity and making her come. Seeing the look of absolute surrender in her eyes, he kissed his way down her body and slowly pulled out. Without skipping a beat, Ben tied off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket while kissing her shapely legs as she looked on blissfully.

"I'm not done with you," he said, licking her inner thigh and breathing in the strong scent of her arousal.

Just before tasting his babysitter, he took in the sight of her tiny pussy, lips spread from their lovemaking and wet from her orgasm. As he licked the length of her slit, he heard Rey moan in response. The combination of her strong scent and tangy-sweet taste was intoxicating, the taste from the condom over taken by her loveliness. He slowly made love to her beautiful pussy with his mouth, tasting her forbidden nectar as he kissed, licked, and sucked every inch of her. 

As she ground against his mouth, desperate for another release, he could feel his cock throb back to life. Her moans becoming higher and higher in pitch, Rey lifted her hips off the bed as Ben placed his hands under her tight ass to hold her to him as she screamed and he covered her mouth so his son wouldn't wake up, her body convulsing in his arms. The quickness of her climax surprised him, and he savored the taste of her juices on his tongue.

As Rey lay there exhausted and in the afterglow of her second orgasm, Ben grabbed another condom and turned her over to lie on her stomach. She was still in a daze as he quickly penetrated her pussy to the hilt.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

Ben held Rey down, her arms stretched above her head, and whispered in her ear, "My turn."

Before, Ben had been gentle and responsive to his virgin lover's needs, only increasing his speed when he was on the verge of coming. Now, he was going to use her for his own pleasure. He heard her groan with each slap of skin against skin as he deeply penetrated her tight hole. Ben got up on his knees, grabbing Rey's arms for leverage, and fucked her harder and harder as she moaned her encouragement. 

Caught up in the moment, he spanked her ass.

When Rey moaned with pleasure in response, he spanked her again. He continued, going back and forth between her reddening cheeks as he pounded her pussy with such force he thought he would break her. 

Suddenly, he pulled out and fell back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. He kissed her urgently, as his life depended on it, then stabbed up into her body. Setting up a blistering pace, he was utterly consumed, drunk with lust. For her part, Rey was moaning uncontrollably into his ear, begging him not to stop.

"Fuck me," she pleaded. "Feels so good," she wailed, almost delirious.

That was the final straw as Ben felt his manhood swell inside Rey's impossibly tight cunt. He groaned, coming with such ferocity he thought he might have a heart attack. He held her close to his sweat-soaked body as he spasmed inside of her. Ben continued to gyrate his hips, not wanting to stop but his cock too sensitive to continue thrusting into her tight body.

When his orgasm finally subsided, Rey lifted herself to look into his eyes when she said, "I'm glad it was you."

He caressed her tight ass, pulling her to him, and relished in the feel of their bodies so close. "I need a babysitter tomorrow night; are you available?"

"I am now."


End file.
